


Endearments

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [195]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endearments, F/M, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will you write a dean/reader fic with super dominant dean using a lot of endearments? Please please please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

Dean looked down at you, and smiled as he rocked inside of you.

“My beautiful angel.” Dean murmured in your ear. “So wonderful, and so amazing.”

“D-Dean…” You whimper softly under him, clutching to his shoulders, as bliss filled your body. “Oh, god.”

“You like that gorgeous?” Dean asked, fucking you, groaning as he felt you around his cock. “Like me fucking you?”

“Y-yes.” You pant. “Don’t stop.”

“Not plannin’ on it, baby. God, you’re so incredible. Love being with you. Love that you’re mine.” Dean said. His pace started going a little faster and you gasp.

“Dean…Jesus, Dean…I’m gonna come.”

“Gonna come on my cock, angel?” Dean asked. “I’m not even close to being done with you for the night.”

“Oh god…Dean!” You cry out, as you come. Dean grinned, and thrust into you even faster, making you cry out again.


End file.
